ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Rebecca Thompson
Dr. Rebecca "Becky" Thompson is a supporting character of The Heroettes franchise and a robotic scientist who was created in the 1910s to 1930s. She is a twin sister of Bethany, a gynoid aunt of Mary, and a daughter to her creator. She has trouble remembering her creator (papa). She is voiced by (English) Anna Brisbin, (French) Hélène Bizot, and (Japanese) TBD. Biography In 1910, she was built and came to life after Bucky gave her the drive which contains her memories. ??? September 1, 1939, to February 21, 1982 Bucky was about to leave for war when Rebecca wants him to stay with her during that time. Although he fears that she'll witness his death (if he doesn't make it in the war), he told her to stay in the lab until he comes back. But, he instead turned her off and put her in the box. As the DuckTales flashback to the past episodes began, Rebecca waits for Bucky to come back and continue with his works. Even when Bucky committed suicide due to stress and depression due to his previous girlfriend's disappearance and people hurting him and calling him crazy and insane, Rebecca still waited for him. Then, in the '80s, someone was talking to William Thompson, Bucky's great-great-grandson. He turned on the recorder and explains where he's going and his past. Without noticing, he also turned on Rebecca's security camera. Rebecca watched as he explains everything and immediately broke down into tears, knowing that Bucky's gone. But then, William took out her memory card and tries to repair it but fails, causing Rebecca to remember nothing about her creator, Bucky. All that Willam found is a large heart, attached to Rebecca's chest, lying upside down. ??? Physical Appearance She has blue hair, wears a lab coat, dark blue shirt, gray pants, and dark blue shoes. In the past, she has black hair, wears a TBD. When she dressed up as Queen Hatshepsut, she wears an Egyptian hair wig, white dress, Egyptian belt, and blue necklace In the franchise TBD Trivia * She is based on Gyro Gearloose, Lisa Loud, Lisa Simpson, Mushi Sanban, Ludwig von Drake, * When she was rebuilt by Bucky's great-grandson, Richard, she is recreated to an 80s version. * Her chip contains her memories of her creator but it broke when she had "a heart attack" in depression and an upset mood. * She was once asexual since she can't feel love until one day, * She doesn't age because she's a gynoid. * She is inspired by Gyro Gearloose. ** Similarities: *** She and Gyro are both *** They both are *** They ** Differences: *** She is a scientist while Gyro is an inventor. *** She builds a * Queen Hatshepsut looks like her, but with black hair and different hairstyle. * Dr. Thompson is shown to be a * She can't come in contact with water due to her built as a robot. * When she becomes a Gallery Dr. Rebecca Thompson/GalleryCategory:Robots Category:Android Category:Characters who has trouble remembering Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas